


The Return Pt. 2

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Cat accidently unleashes Astra's sister from her prison, but what is Alura's connection to Kara?





	The Return Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here and I hope you enjoy it.

Cat was laying on the floor of her apartment, Kara was gone from this world, left her behind in return for Cat to live a mortal life, if Cat her the option she would have preferred to have eternity with Kara but then again life always finds a way to screw us over.

Kara was a noble idiot and if Cat ever got her hands-on Kara then she was going to give Kara a night she would never forget not to mention a few good slaps for being so damn noble.

Cat uncurled off the floor and she walked into the bedroom, inhaling deep the scent her wife left behind, she could feel it… a part of herself was gone and she felt… vulnerable.

She sat next to the open chest they got the book from and she allowed herself to get sucked into the memories of the time she had with Kara, 300 years of marriage was now on the verge of ripping apart because of a stupid curse and a stupid woman named Astra.

Cat looked inside the open chest and inside it was a small silver necklace with a green gemstone inside, Cat closed her eyes and her mind went to thinking about Astra who took her wife away from her and in a fuel of rage she screamed and threw the necklace as hard as she could at the wall.

The gemstone smashed on impact with the wall and smoke began to rise from the remains of the gem that had been broken, Cat watched as the smoke swirled before disappearing and there standing before her was… Astra.

Cat immediately launched herself at her, grabbing her by the throat tight she slammed the woman up against the wall.

“Bring her back!” Cat demanded as she had the woman pinned by the throat up against the wall.

“What… Who?” the woman was confused but Cat was not buying it, she was so angry that she never saw the difference between Astra and this woman because there was no difference, this woman looked exactly like Astra.

“Don’t fuck with me Astra… bring her back!” Cat hissed as she tightened her grip, the woman’s eyes widened “Astra… but that’s not possible” she whispered.

Cat saw it then; the woman’s eyes were different... haunted but kinder than Astra’s

Slowly she released the woman’s throat “Who are you?” Cat asked.

“I’m Alura… Astra’s twin” the woman who identified herself as ‘Alura’ replied.

“Twin… what?” Cat was confused and Alura shook her head.

“What happened?” Alura asked.

“Astra took Kara from me” Cat said broken.

Alura's eyes widened then narrowed “You and… Kara… were you immortal?” she asked and Cat nodded her head.

Alura looked deep in thought “But how’s that possible… I locked her away” she whispered.

Cat looked confused “Locked her away?” she stated making sounding more like a question.

Alura sighed and lowered her head before turning to face Cat “Astra and me… a long time ago were members of a coven, we were the most powerful of all our sisters” she said “We even had a rule, never attack another witch no matter what” she looked out the window at the city.

“My sister Astra grew hungry for more power, she wanted to be better than everyone” Alura ran her hand through her own hair “She placed a curse on soul mates that comes into effect once every few hundred years, she would separate the soul mates and take them to a far-away land where she can feed on one whilst the other lives a mortal life” Alura turned to Cat “She became stronger and by the time I figured out what she had done, it was too late… she claimed her first victim” Alura explained.

Cat listened with all her attention, her gut inside clenching tight as she realised her wife was probably being fed on right now.

Alura sat down “I broke the rules of the coven and attacked Astra, using everything I had I imprisoned her inside the pocket world she took her victims to feed on the power of their immortality” Alura finished.

“How did you end up in the gemstone?” Cat asked.

“Well the coven had rules, never attack another witch and I broke the rule… even though it was for a good reason I was still punished for it but I was shown mercy and imprisoned inside the gemstone instead of being executed by my sisters” Alura said and Cat nodded.

“How is Astra still doing this though, if you imprisoned her, how is she still taking immortals, how did she take my wife?” Cat asked and Alura looked deep in thought before it hit her.

“The book, she must have locked a piece of herself inside the book” she said, “Every time the soul mates affected by the curse would open the book Astra’s spirit must have reacted to the presence of the curse and continued to allow Astra to feed” she finished.

Cat whimpered as she thought about Kara “Can we save her; can we save my wife?” Cat asked.

Alura looked to the picture of Cat and Kara that was sitting on the mantelpiece and hanging on the walls, Alura smiled bright with a look Cat had never seen before but she recognised it… it was the look of a mother.

“Something you want to tell me?” Cat asked and Alura smiled sadly “Your wife… How old is she?” she asked.

Cat narrowed her eyes in confusion as Alura got out of her chair and walked to the photos “Uh about 400 years… we’ve been married for 300” Cat replied.

Alura nodded her head before grabbing Cat’s hand and pulled her to her feet “Well then… let’s go get her” Alura closed her eyes and the portal opened, Alura looked to Cat and saw she had question on if Alura knew Cat and it would be a question she would have to answer later.

They stepped through the portal and it snapped shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> The Return Pt. 3 will come tomorrow and it will feature a shocking truth behind Kara's past and the return home... thanks for reading :)


End file.
